1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluid supplying device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional fluid supplying device has a reservoir for receiving fluid and is driven by manually pumping up or by gas filled into the reservoir for pushing fluid out.
Some fluid supplying devices can be operated in gas-mode or manually alternatively. However, when operated manually, the reservoir has to communicate with exterior to allow a pressing rod to pumping up. Thus, the reservoir must form a relief hole or other similar structure. On the contrary, when operated in gas-mode, there is no necessity to slide the pressing rod, so the relief hole is unnecessary. In addition, the relief hole may result gas-leakage so that the fluid is difficult to be extracted out. Thus, the relief hole should be closed in advance.
On the other hand, when operated in gas-mode, the pressing rod may bounce up due to the input gas. The bouncing pressing rod may be dangerous. Even if a positioning device is disposed to position the pressing rod, the pressing rod may bounce up when a user forgets to position it.